Talk:Mineplex Wiki
Borders and Sections. I just added borders to each "section" of the Latest News and Polls sections. And then Wikia cuts off the right side. Great... any ideas?--Amazorazer (talk) 01:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Bold face in the news section I'm of the opinion that bolding the entire news section is a bad idea, since it removes emphasis from all the items. If everything is important, then nothing is important at all. Anyway, let me know what you think. Amazorazer (talk) 08:59, May 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Bold face in the news section I am pretty sure this is how you reply on talk pages... Anyways, I think it does not really matters much. I do not even know why it is entirely bold, I am fairly sure I remember it used to not be. However, when the entire thing is bold, It will (probably) draw more attention to it and people are more likely to read it. I do not know really. Prism55Writes (talk) 09:08, May 13, 2017 (UTC) : Hmm. It still seems kind of distracting, kind of like how you wouldn't use a highlighter to highlight an entire essay. Little bits from the text are drawn out to increase emphasis, so that the important details aren't lost. Amazorazer (talk) 09:54, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Template addition I've converted the more complicated bits to templates, so that the actual content of the page is less cluttered. That means that any editing done to, say, the news section will have to be carried out on the template page (easy links forthcoming). The total size of the page has also dropped by about 10 KB, which I'm not sure if it will increase loading times/performance (probably not). Amazorazer (talk) 09:57, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Rewording wiki affiliation Now that it looks like the Mineplex Wiki and Mineplex have merged (somewhat), I'm thinking we should update these lines: We are not officially affiliated with Mineplex; this site is purely a community effort. Staff on the wiki are generally not staff members on the server, although a few users of the Mineplex administrative body do edit here. Views expressed by members of the wiki's community or some articles may not reflect those of Mineplex and its affiliates. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on mineplex.com. Perhaps something like: This site is an official collaboration between community editors and Mineplex staff. While the server remained unaffiliated with the wiki from its creation in January 19, 2014 to most recently in 2018 more specific date here, it has since become a formal resource for all topics related to Mineplex. That being said, staff members on the wiki are generally not staff members on the server (although a few users of the Mineplex administrative body do edit here) and views expressed by members of the wiki's community or some articles may not reflect those of Mineplex's. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on mineplex.com. Thoughts? BlueandGreen (talk) 09:20, August 16, 2019 (UTC)